Tails Is Sick
by HelloYouPeople
Summary: Tails is Sick, so Sonic decides to let Klonoa care for Tails while he goes and explores the world for 2 days.


**Tails is Sick**

 **Hello there! Don't fret, people from my DA, this account is just for SonicTails/TailsKlonoa Yaoi / Just Tails stories, no fetishes. I'm actually serious, there are no fetishes to be seen here (if you call Yaoi a fetish)**

 **Let's start, shall we?**

 **(Before we start, this story is BEFORE Tails's Birthday on DA, so they are still just friends.)**

 **Format:**

 **Narrator Is Bold**

Characters are normal

 _Signatures are Italicized_

 **Timestamps/Cuts are Underlined and Bolded**

 **Let's Get Crackin'!**

 **This was but a glimmery Morning...**

 **The moon wa- OMG IS IT CLOSER THAN WHAT IT USUALLY IS? DOES TAILS HAVE ONLY 3 DAYS TO SAVE THE WOR- wait wrong game...**

 **The sky was slowly fading from dusk to dawn...**

 **Tails rose from his bed and theoretically flailed himself off his bed, but caught himself with his hands and feet before he could land on the ground, but slid on something. Luckily, he was close enough to the ground to only BOOP it with his cute little snout.**

Tails: That was close! I almost knocked myself out!

 **Tails looks arounds to see exactly what made him trip. In that next second, he notices that a piece of paper is stuck to his foot.**

Tails: Of course, Sonic would leave so fast that he wouldn't put the note on the desk.

 **Tails reads the note.**

Dear Tails,

Will be traveling the world today and tommorrow. Expect me home tommorrow night. Keep key under pot outside. Called Klonoa to come take care of you.

 _Sonic The Hedgehog_

Tails: Today is most likely going to be a lonely day for me. And I'm still sick, so no going out for me. Atleast Klonoa will be coming, it's always a good day, hanging out with him. What a nice guy.

 *** 2 Hours Later***

 **There is a two knocks at the door, a signal that it's Klonoa.**

 **Klonoa opens the door with the key under the pot, puts the key back under the pot, and closes the door.**

 **Tails is laying on the couch, with blankets over him while watching his favorite TV show: The Talking Fred, a show about Fred from Scooby Doo, as he splits from the gang to become the "dealer" of a notorious Mafia Gang of eter enson in Chicago in the 1930-40's. (GKKDKGKD)**

Klonoa: There's my two tailed bud!

Tails: Hello, Wahoo.

Klonoa: That's Mr. Wahoo to you! Just kidding, buddy! So, how are you feeling?

Tails: well, I have a stomach virus, ear infection, and an infected hair that itches on my outer left leg: no, I'm not feeling fine as a fox.

Klonoa: That's gonna change! So, have you taken your meds?

Tails: well, why wouldn't I?

Klonoa: Because I know you, Lazy.

Tails: wait, I forgot-

Klonoa: knew it-

Tails: just get my Beleev, okay?!

Klonoa: Wherestve are thesen?

Tails: First Cabinet on left side of Kitchen.

Klonoa: Okay, thanks!

 ***After Tails takes his medication***

Klonoa: now, what are we gonna do about that infected ha- Actually, let me look at it.

 **The infected hair has slightly started to bulge out, on the left leg (as Tails stated).**

Klonoa: you know I'm gonna pull that out, right?

 **Tails vigorously rolls over, in a motion to hide the hair.**

Klonoa: Tails, stop showing me your Fluffy Tails and let me operate!

 **Klonoa finally pins Tails to where he can't move his legs and arms.**

Tails: Oh, come on Klonoa, can't you just put medicine on it?

Klonoa: you want your friend to do it with tweezers, or a doctor with terrifying tools?

 **Tails thought about, and finally agreed with Klonoa.**

Klonoa: Yes! I get to be Doctor Wahoo for 10 minutes!

Tails: Oh, bullocks.

Klonoa: I'm sorry for what I must Scooy Dooy Do to you, Tails, but this is gonna hurt.

Klonoa: now, I will be taking my two index fingers adjacent of the hair and push hard, until the hair starts to come out. Okay?

Tails: this is gonna feel like punishment.

Klonoa: I agree with you.

 **Tails is already in tears and whining as Klonoa pushes. Luckily, the hair starts to rise enough to where Klonoa can grab it with tweezers.**

Klonoa: now, Tails: I will be pulling this hair out with Tweezers. Are you ready?

Tails: Me Me Big Boy.

 **As Klonoa is pulling out this hair, Tails clenches his fists and sobs from all the pain.**

 **As the last bit of infected hair comes out, Tails feels relief, but can't stop sobbing from the pain.**

 **Klonoa grabs a napkin (as the area is now oozing with blood) with one arm, and comforts Tails with the other.**

Klonoa: I apologi-

Tails: *sniffles* don't, you're doing the best of *sniffles* my health.

Klonoa: that's why I'm here buddy. I'm basically your brother, Tails. I care about you.

Tails: love you too.

 **Klonoa blushes, and Tails does, too, after he realizes what he said.**

Klonoa: don't worry, I love you too.

Klonoa: now, let me get some cream and a bandage.

 **Klonoa spreads some eosporin around the area and wraps some Bandages (had no Band-aids) around Tails's now-gone infection.**

 **The rest of the evening, they watch Thirsty Games, a movie series about 12 thots who survive for as long as they can with a man. As you know, there are lots of parts... under 10 minutes. Roasted.**

 ***That Night***

 **Klonoa decided to stay the night with Tails, as Tails was literally dead asleep on the couch.**

 **Klonoa picked up him, and carried him to his bed, while Klonoa makes himself comfy on the couch.**

 ***Tails's Nightmare***

 **Tails started dreaming.**

 **Not a good dream, sadly.**

 **Tails woke up in his house. As he got himself fixed up, he realized something: no body else was there, even Klonoa.**

Tails: guess he left.

 **But, when he looked out the window, a painted-on background was all he could see.**

 **A distorted voice plays over an intercom.**

???: Ready to be my slave, Tails? I took all your friends. Turned them into robots.

Tails: NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!

???: Oh ho ho, but it is.

Tails: E-E-Eggman?

 **All of the room disappears. It was a simulation! He is in a dark cage, surrounded with bars. On the outside of one side is Eggman.**

Eggman: Ready to be Eggman's Slave, you little freak??

 **Torture Bots drop in from above and savagely torture Tails. While Tails is screaming for help in and crying hysterically in the dream, he is also in reality.**

 **Klonoa almost jumped when Tails starting screaming for help, and rushes in his room, to only find Tails rolling around, flailing hysterically, and also crying so much that his face was covered with tears.**

 **Klonoa grabs Tails and leans his head against his chest, patting his head while attempting to calm him down. Tails wakes up, and is now crying into Klonoa's chest.**

Klonoa: What's the matter, kiddo?

Tails: I-I was alone in m-my h-house, a-and nobody was h-here, and E-E-Eggman talked through an intercom, and locked me up in a cage, and-

Klonoa: slow down, Tails. It didn't happen, and will never happen again. Eggman is gone; even if he is here, he would be a changed man: he would not do that to you, Tails. You're too kind.

Tails: he called me a freak. I-I-I used to be tha-

Klonoa: Tails, you were never and still are not a freak. You are a cute individual. No one thinks you are a freak; everyone thinks you're cute.

Tails: *blushes* Really,

Klonoa: you just proved your point.

Tails: Will you sleep with me? Pretty please?

 **Tails gives Klonoa the "puppy eyes" look.**

Klonoa: Okay okay, ya got me.

 **Klonoa hops in the bed, and they both fall asleep.**

 ***Conclusion***

 **When Tails wakes up in the afternoon, Klonoa is gone, but Sonic is home.**

Sonic: Hey, lil' bro! So, how was it without me?

Tails: better than what I thought. I'm healed now!

Sonic: wow, Klonoa really did a number on you. In a positive way.

Tails: yep, nice guy.

Sonic: I knew you would want him over, since you guys talk all the time.

Tails: Thanks, Sonic.

Sonic: *rubs Tails's head* anything for my lil' bro.

 ***FIN***

 ***Author's Notes***

Wow! For a first story on , I have to say formatting has never been easier. I'm glad I moved over here. Regardless, if you like what you see, comment and give me feedback/suggestions for my next stories! Who knows, your idea might be used??

 ** _STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE!_**


End file.
